izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MORE After Prom
This story was made out of an RP I did with Meme911. Edited for story purposes. Please enjoy. Dynamic sighed happily. "Well, well! Today's the day! My first day as a ROR!" she said, putting on her ROR jacket. "Bad luck." LMX said, sipping a smoothie. Dynamic always wondered why she was always drinking smoothies, more importantly, where she got them. "Be quiet! At least I never lost a huge Scaring Competition!" Dynamic scoffed. "Make me." LMX said, a slight smirk coming on her face. "Whatevs." Dynamic said, walking off. She started thinking of a happier topic. "No one will accept Lizard Boy in ANY sorority!" she said and laughed to herself. LMX followed Dynamic. "How do you know?" she asked. "He's weak and puny! Besides, I KNOW his past. We lived in the same building!" Dynamic said. She loved tormenting him back then. She still did! "Oh really?" LMX said. "Yes. Now, I have a few ROR jocks to meet up with!" LMX gasped and acted like she was happy and surprised. "REALLY? So do I!" she said, putting on a ROR jacket. "Wha--" Before Dynamic could respond, LMX wrapped her arm around Dynamic. "We're going to be best friends forever! Working everyday at ROR! Oh how delightful!" Dynamic gulped. "Oh, no..." "Very well!” Dynamic said with a sigh. “Say, did you hear about Prom last night?” Dynamic asked, a small smirk appearing on her face. LMX shook her head no. “Wha' d’appened?” she asked. “You didn't HEAR?!” Dynamic gasped in shock. “Wazowski and I did a prank called, ‘Urine Dump Lizard,’ on Lizard Boy! He sounded so stupid when he cried!” Dynamic laughed. "Don't you think that was a little mean?” LMX asked with a pouty face. “I mean sure, you like to pick on him. That’s fine in some ways, in a bully’s point of view.” LMX said. “But the urine you dumped on him could have come from anybody, even really sick monsters. Randall could have gotten severely sick.” she continued. “C'mon! We grew up in the same brick building together!” Dynamic said. “Which is more the reason NOT to bully him.” LMX began. “You lived in the same house together, you should be really close friends, not enemies.” “I'm trying to impress Johnny Worthington, OK? I'm hurting the people he hates, mostly Swamp Boy!” Dynamic admitted. “And it was NOT a house! It was a...a... I don't wanna talk about it.” she said. Breaking the slightly awkward silence, LMX spoke. “Impressing somebody shouldn't mean hurting the people they hate, Dynamic.” LMX sipped her smoothie. “If they're like, criminals that you're hurting, that's okay, in some ways, I guess,” she continued. “But hurting innocent monsters is way different.” “He has WINKED at me more than one time!” Dynamic said. “And that's only when Boggs is around!” “Still.” LMX said, throwing her empty smoothie cup into a nearby garbage can. “Maybe you should try impressing him in ways that don't hurt others. That could work, too, you know.” LMX said. "Whatever. I'm already in ROR, and I'm wearing Bogg's old jacket." Dynamic said. "So yeah." "Hey, that's the first time you mentioned Randall and didn't call him Pee-body or Lizard Boy." LMX said, playfully punching Dynamic in the arm. "And it'll be the last, too." Dynamic said. "Anyway, maybe you could impress Johnny more if you didn't hurt people." LMX continued the previous conversation. "Dude, come on out. No one is gonna laugh at you anymore." a familiar voice spoke from behind the bushes. "Y-Yes they will." replied another familiar voice. "No one will laugh! If they do, I'll tell to shut up." Meme said. "Hm?" LMX turned around. "I'll guard you, bro!" Meme said, smiling to somebody who wasn't even there. "You comin'?" Dynamic said, ahead of LMX. "Yeah, in a second." Dynamic shrugged and continued walking to the ROR. LMX walked over to Meme. "What's goin' on over here?" "Randall is scared that people will laugh at him." Meme replied. "N-No, I'm not." Randall said, sniffling. Meme hugged Randall. "It's OK, buddy. You can come out." "Yeah, I won't laugh." LMX said. Randall came out with look of sorrow on his face. "Awww." LMX said. "What's wrong, Randy?" she asked. "You know what's wrong! Remember Prom last night?" Randall asked. "No, I wasn't there. Dynamic told me all about it though. To be continued when I have more time. Bleh Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Meme911's characters